yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Dusty (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Prince Dusty. One day at Golden Oaks Library, Princess Yuna beat Dusty Crophopper to a race. Pedro: Here they come now, Guys. Princess Yuna: I've beaten you right into the dust, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Dream on, Princess. I was only going easy on you. Snowdrop: I don't care about winning, I just love having fun. Dottie: Alright, Dusty. Let's take a look at your gear box for a minute. And so, Dottie and Maru made a quick check up on Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: So, How's my gearbox looking? Maru: Not even a signal scratch, You're A-OK. Princess Yuna: Well, I'd better get home, I don't want to keep my parents waiting. Dusty Crophopper: Okay, Yuna. See you later. And Yuna took off for home. Later that day, The mentors of Princess Yuna and company were making a decision. Princess Luna: So, We all agree on Dusty Crophopper's behalf. Hiro: We all do, Luna. Captain Neweyes: Alright then, It's settled. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Captain Neweyes. Princess Luna: Wonderful, We'll tell Yuna the good news. The moment their meeting is done, Yuna spoke with her parents. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa? Princess Luna: Ah, Yuna. Your father and I had just have a discussion with the rest of your mentors. Snowdrop: What is it? Hiro: We have decided to claim Dusty as an earth pony prince. Princess Yuna: Really, Mama? Princess Luna: Yes, My love. Your aunt, The Royalties and I have made some arrangements. That night, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Yen Sid, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Princess Starlight Glimmer, Prince Mirage and Princess Moon Dancer were ready to work their magic. Mirage the Illusionist: Ready, Moon Dancer? Moon Dancer: Ready. Princess Celestia: We're all ready, Yen Sid. Yen Sid: Good, That time has come, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: (dressed in his Sorcerer Outfit) Of course, Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid: Then, It is time to begin our spell. And so, They've cast a spell to give Dusty the ability to transform at will into an Earth Pony. Princess Celestia: Dusty Crophopper, You are now proclaimed as the new Prince of Equestria. Dusty Crophopper: (after noticing his pony form) No way! Mickey Mouse: Yes way, Dusty. (chuckles) The next morning, Everyone celebrated the coronation of Prince Dusty Crophopper, The New Prince of Dreamland. Tyrone: Sensei, The coronation is starting at Dreamland!! Sensei Garmadon: Then, Let's go. As Everyone gathered, Princess Celestia is about to give her greatest speech. Princess Celestia: As Royalties of Equestria, It is our great privilege to announce the new rightful ruler of Dreamland. Friends, We give you Prince Dusty Crophopper! Everyone cheered as Dusty came forth and Ford Pines presented him new mechanical wings. Ford Pines: A little something for you to soar. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Ford. You're the best. Skipper Riley: You deserve it, Kid. Blade Ranger: Show everyone your stuff, Champ. Dusty Crophopper: And thank you, Yen Sid, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, All of you for believing in me. Princess Luna: You are most welcome, Dusty. Princess Yuna: You're a real friend, Dusty. At the new castle, Dusty sat on his new throne. Dusty Crophopper: I don't believe it, I have a new throne. Pedro: I know, How lucky are you, Dusty? Yen Sid: Dusty, Now that you're Dreamland's new prince, What is your first decree? Dusty Crophopper: Pedro, I have an opening line for a squire in my palace. Pedro: Really? That's awesome! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225